particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Christendemocratische Volkspartij
The Christendemocratische Volkspartij (CVP, English: Christian Democratic People's Party) is a Christian Democratic party operating in Vanuku. It is a centrist party, combining a moderately conservative agenda on moral and family matters with a moderately left-wing agenda on the economy and the environment. Its program is based on the Gospels. The Gospels are seen as a source of inspiration rather than as a party constitution (which means that the CVP is a democratic and not a theocratic party). It was founded on 16 April 3137 in Groenslib, Cha'katura by Paul Schermer, owner of a chain of local groceries, and his associates. The following of the still small party consists mainly of Orthodox Catholic and Terran Catholic small shopowners, but people of other religions and socio-economic backgrounds are also present amongst its supporters. The CVP has the following factions: Christian Socialists, Centrists, Conservatives and Liberals. Leading principles The CVP recognises that church and state are each sovereign in their own sphere, but also acknowledges the government as being in the service of God. In the light of this service the government must ensure, according to the CVP: #That just laws are established in accordance with the principles of God's justice and that the freedom of religion and conscience is respected. #That people do not only act in their own self-interest but take responsibility for their own lifes and those of their neighbours. #That international law serves the purpose of creating a bond of fellowship between all the peoples of Terra, since Man is created in God's image. #That the earth is taken care of for Man's benefit and that of his children The aforementioned principles have their origin in the Gospels, and can be summarised in the following practical tenets: *'Shared responsibility:' Responsibilities should be conducted as decentrally as possible, though most of them require government intervention of some sort. *'Justice:' Laws should be just, giving each member of society what he/she deserves. Just laws also have to conform to God's moral law in accordance with the virtues He has imbued in Man. Once these just laws have been established they must be enforced for the common weal of the public. Before the law everyone is equal. *'Solidarity:' A just society must take care of its weakest members. In general people ought to look after one another, both within Vanuku as well as internationally. *'Stewardship:' Man does not own the Earth. Rather God has lend us the earth, therefore we should take care of it in accordance with not only our own needs, but also those of our children and nature itself. History Founding years (3137-) At the time of the party's foundation (3137) Vanuku was ruled by the Partij voor de Bevrijding van het Volk (PBV), a socialist party that has been in power since 3112 and has held all seats in the country's legislature since 3120. Concluding that 25 years of PBV rule had resulted in the neglect of the concerns of religious Vanukese, Paul Schermer decided to found a party bases on Christian values, the Christendemocratische Volkspartij (CVP). Schermer deliberately chose to name the new party a volkspartij (people's party), emphasising the objective to unite Vanukese of all classes, in contrast to the PBV's socialist class struggle heritage. Factions The CVP has four factions, who differ from one another in their viewpoints on both social and economic questions. Christian Socialists Christian Socialists constitute the left wing of the party. The main characteristic of its politicians is their centre-left economic platform. They favour redistribution of incomes using progressive taxation, regulation of industries in favour of the rights of workers. Solidarity is their main concern, as they favour policies designed to protect the weaker members of society both in Vanuku and abroad. Their social and religious views are diverse, ranging from liberal to orthodox. In that sense they do not differ from the party as a whole. This faction has many personal and philosophical links with the Vanukese Union of Christian Labourers, Vanuku's Christian trade union. Around 25% of the CVP's membership belongs to this faction. Current Prominent Members: Max Snijders Centrists Centrists constitute the main body of the party. In both economic and social policies they hold the middle ground between the Christian Socialists and the Conservatives. They generally favour government intervention, but only when it supplements rather than supplants private initiative. They are firm proponents of corporatism, a system in which employees and employers together decide on economic policy. Socially they conform to the party's moderate conservatism, supporting the nuclear family. The Centrists constitute 45% of the party's membership and are pivotal in the party's disposition towards concrete policy: the CVP generally follows a line favoured by Centrists, as the other factions resemble the Centrists more than one another, making it difficult for them to form a common block against the Centrists. Current Prominent Members: Paul Schermer Conservatives Conservatives occupy a large part of the right wing of the CVP. They above all emphasise traditional Christian values on the family and social structure. They favour the closely-knit family structures traditionally found in rural Vanuku. They are staunch opponents of abortion, euthenasia and gay marriage. Their economic viewpoints tend to be centre-right, being very skeptical though not necessarily hostile to government intervention: they generally favour a laissez-faire approach. The Conservatives constitute approximetely 20% of the CVP's membership. Liberals The Liberals within the CVP differ from the CVP's main line in that they are socially liberal and not as staunchly opposed to abortion, euthenasia and gay marriage. They favour legalisation of these practices within bounds. Their economic ideas are diverse, ranging from the Christian Socialists' interventionism to the Conservatives' laissez-faire approach, even though the ideas from the latter group slightly outnumber those of the first. The Liberals constitute 10% of the CVP's membership. Category:Parties in Vanuku Category:Vanuku Category:Political parties in Vanuku Category:Politics of Vanuku